Just go away
by LoveMeAsMe
Summary: Paul imprints on a girl named Annalisa who has a speical power. Annalisa wants nothing to do with anyone in this town because of how everyone treats her. Will Paul get the girl or lose her? Don't judge on summary I suck at them.
1. Chapter 1

**Late last night I figured out that I wanted to write about Paul imprinting on a girl named Annalisa. Annalisa is one of my favorite creations because she has a special power that will be introduced in this chapter. I know it's not the right girl but I love using my own imprints so sorry :) Enjoy this one like you did my other please.**

The rain was beating down on the classroom window softly. Many of us were dozing off from the teachers boring presentation about the great depression but I was wide awake with my nose in a dream book. I stole it from the town bookstore a few days back and now was the perfect time to read it. For the last few nights I've been having reoccurring nightmares about a strange man ripping me to shreds and I'm about damn sick of it. The man had these glowing red eyes and these long dirty finger nails that would pull me limb by limb.

My long curly black hair fell in front of my pale face when I moved positions. I stuck out in this town because I was so pale. But that wasn't my fault, not at the least bit, I blame my drunkard mother. She was the one who moved into the wrong town. She knew for a fact many people wouldn't accept us but she did it anyways. I guess thats why she stays in her room locked up all day and night on one thing or another. I shook my thoughts out of my head and made my brown eyes move faster across the pages.

Lunch was next period and I knew I couldn't step foot into the cafeteria without getting made fun of. Up here the only friend I did have was a girl named Lucy but then she moved to the town over. I flipped through a few more pages before I felt a tap on my shoulder. I growled inward and shook my head ignoring whoever sat behind me. I knew it was probably just someone wanting to poke fun at me and I was in no mood right now.

"Annalisa," I heard a deep voice say behind me. I closed me eyes and thought about turning around. The person did call me by my name which was not very common so of course I turned around. Paul Smith stared at me with wide chocolate eyes and his jaw was hanging down. I bit my lip waiting for him to talk but he never did so I turned back around a bit angry at myself for even giving him the time of day.

"Annalisa," he said again but this time he had said it loud enough that a few people sitting around us turned towards us. I hated attention so I ducked to look through my bag. When they turned back to whatever they were doing I sat up and flipped a page.

"Annalisa," he said my name again but this time using his full voice. Everyone turned around or woke up, even the teacher stopped talking.

"Mr. Smith, Ms. Gomez, is there a problem?" Mr. Edwards asked us in his monotone voice. I shook my head not feeling like getting in trouble. He turned back around to the board when the bell rang. I jumped up and picked up my bag and was the first person out of the door. The hallways were still clear as I ran down the hall as fast I could in ballet flats. I turned the corner to go to my locker and I started moving around people. One good thing about being short was it was easier to move in the halls.

My locker was in the English section, my favorite class. I fiddled with my chunky lock praying that it would open on the first try. Thankfully it did it was being kind to me today. I put my blue binder away with no notes taken down in it. I laughed at the thought that I pass all my classes with common sense. Why did everyone waste time writing notes and studying when it was all common sense, I never got it and I probably never will. With my dream book in hand I made my way to the cafeteria. The only table that was available was the table by the window. I didn't mind it because I loved watching the rain. It was beautiful to me.

I slid into my usual seat and opened my book to the page I left off on. But I couldn't concentrate with all the noise so I retreated to my next class in the math section. No one was in the room so I took a seat and cracked open my notebook. I looked at the clock biting my pen thinking about how I could easily transport home right now.

My mind traveled off after a few minutes of writing and writing so I transported back home. I saw my mom's door shut like always. I could smell the stale beer that was left on the counters and table all night so I threw them away thinking of how much money she wastes. I walk upstairs knowing I have thirty minutes to do as I please.

I rummaged around in my room to find my I-pod that disappeared late last night. I picked up my dirty clothes off the floor but nothing fell out of my pockets and I looked under the books that littered my desk. I bit my lip when I couldn't seem to place it and fell onto my bed.

The sheets smelled like Lysol and cigarettes. I snuggled into my dingy pillow and felt like I could stay there forever. Is that how my mom feels? My mind started to wonder back to my history class and wondered why Paul was acting so weird. He and I never spoke one word to each other since I got here. Although I wanted to yell at him a few times when he almost hit my car but I never did. He was way too big to pick a fight with.

I checked my clock and saw I only had a few minutes before the bell rang for sixth period. I sighed rolling my eyes and concentrated on transporting back into my math class. I sat up and pulled my hair back when I was settled into my seat again. I turned over my book and started to read again. This day needs to be over with and fast.


	2. Chapter 2

My car was colder then then outside when I got in it. I cranked the heaters up trying to warm it up as fast I could. My mom told me once to name the car because the car doesn't like being called it. I believed her but I could never come up with a name. I just wasn't creative like that. I threw my bag into the passenger seat and turned up the radio to whatever I left it on. I always wait until most of the cars pulls out just incase I freaked and slammed on my breaks. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes. I could already hear my bed calling my name. I heard a beep and jolted up right and saw a weird truck sitting to my left. The driver signled me to go but I told him he could. But he kept waving me out until I gave up and put my car into drive. I pulled out of my spot and started flooring it down the empty road. I looked up in my rearview mirror to see the truck following me. Maybe it just went the same way, I thought not trying to over analyse like I always did.

I pulled into my driveway which was nothing but gravel and leafs. The trees hid my house so maybe the truck behind me thought I was just going into the woods. I parked my car and looked up at my dingy gray house. My shutters were falling off and the porch steps were crooked. If I knew any better I would have said this house was abanded but of course I knew my mother was locked away snorting or drinking something. I grabbed my bag and ran through the rain feeling it weigh down my hair. As soon as I got inside I felt the draft I didn't earlier. There wasn't much funiture so the house was always cold with drafts. I bit my lip and rummaged through the fridge but found nothing but some old milk which I dumped down the drain. Dishes were piled around the sink instead of the actual sink. My mother was the lazist bitch I ever met. I let the water fill the sink while I piled the dishes into it. I had to let them soak to get all the grim off of them. I sighed and pulled down my grocergy money jar that I ket hidden in the bottom cabnits.

I only had about seventy dollars saved in the old pickle jar so this weeks grocergys would be short. I slipped the money into my bag and turned the tap off. I closed my eyes just to rest a minute and felt how heavy my eyes were. I needed to get home fast so I could just pass out already. I went down the hall to try and get my moms attention. I smelled the weed seeping up through the slit under the door. I held my breath and knocked gently. I opened the door just big enough to fit my head in. My mothers room was a absoulte mess with all the clothes and bottles on the floor. The bed wasn't made and its coveres were thrown around. My mother was staring out the window with a distant look on her face. My mother use to be beautiful with her long curly black hair and strong feautures. But over the years all the drinking and drugs had ruin her beauty and turned her into a hag.

"Mom I'm going to the grocergy store, want something speical for the week?" I asked to be piolet but I already knew what she want that I couldn't get.

"The usual," she grunted and trugged over to her bed and plopped down throwing the bottle to the floor to reunite with all of its friends. I sighed and shut the door. I went back down the hall to find my ballet shoes. Once they were on I ran back through the rain and to my car. My hair was now longer then normal and heavier form all the rain water in it. I cranked up my hit and backed up out of my spot. I floored it down to the store just wanting to get this over with. The roads were becoming fuller with all the kids going out to party tonight. Of course I was never invited and in all honesty I didn't care. I'd rather be curled up with _To Kill a Mockingbird _anyways. I turned into the grocergy stores empty parking lot and grabbed a broken basket.

I started throwing in things that I needed to survive in that house, peanut butter, bread, orange soda, and water. I grabbed a few packs of meat to actucally have a real dinner one night. There was no more eggs left when I got to that section so I just headed to the check out counter until I ran into a wall. Or what I thought was a wall. I rubbed my stomach where the bar went into and looked up at the person I hit. Paul Smith stood in front of me with the same dazed look he gave me in class.

"I'm so so sorry," I said trying to get around him to just get the hell out of there. But he put his hand on my cart keeping me from going anywhere.

"Annalisa," he said my name for the fourth time that day. I glared at him and stood up straight.

"Look I'm not in the mood for this so just tell me what you want," I partically yelled getting frustrated with the fact that he only said my name and nothing else. I bit my lip to silence everything else I had wanted to say.

"I-I'm sorry, my names Paul," he outstreched his huge hand for me to shake but I didn't take it. I looked up at him which strained my neck. I was still wanting for him to explain why he's been acting so weird.

"Its fine, you seem to already know my name," I sighed when I answered back rudly. I never meant to act like this but people just got under my skin. They always have and probably always will.

"Do you want me to help you check out?" He asked me when he noticed where I was heading to. I saw his nametag over his heart and nodded. He pushed my cart over to his counter and started ringing up anything.

"Whats a girl like you shopping on a friday night? Why aren't you at a party or something?" Paul tried to make convostation when he was about half way done with my grocergys. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"No one usually invites me and I wouldn't go even if they did because its just a bunch of stupid people getting drunk to have fun, you don't need to be drunk to have fun," I said stubbornly and stated grabbing a few bags to put them into my cart.

"I would invite you..." Paul mumbled almost to low for me to hear. I knitted my eyebrows together and started counting the money.

"Its 87 Annalisa," the way Paul said my name made my stomach flip. Maybe because no one ever called me by my name.

"I only have 70," I whispered as I started thinking about I what we could surive without that week. I was about to pull out a few of the sodas when Paul talked.

"Its not much of a diffence so its fine," he said with a small smile on his face. I looked up and bit my lip.

"I don't want to get you in trouble," I said as I picked up the bags with the sodas in them. He put them right back in my cart and gently grabbed my money out of my hand.

"Go on," Paul winked letting me leave the store not paying the entire price. I bit my lip and nodded in thanks. I ran throw the parking lot to my car to get out of the cold. Thankfully it had stopped raining. I sat in my car thinking about why he was so nice to me. I had went to the same school as him for years and he never noticed me before. Why now?


	3. Chapter 3

As I laid in bed that night with _To Kill a Mockingbird _on my chest I begin to feel like something was watching me. I stood up and gently placed my book on my pillow. I usually leave my winodw open before I go to bed to air out the smell my mother has created. It was pitch black outside and the only noise was bugs chripping and the rain softly hitting the leafs.

"I wish I had night vision," I muttered to myself as i started changing to go to sleep. I slipped off my tight raggy jeans and my old sweater. I threw on a pair of holy sweats and a tanktop. I looked outside once more just to try and see if anything was out there. But I saw nothing again. I put my book back on my desk on top of all the others. most of them I've read to many times or I just read once I didn't love it. I'm a book fantatic. I closed my eyes and transported to the outside knowing the rain can't touch me when I'm like this. My body fell onto the floor when I arrived on the outside of the house. I wrapped my arms around my self and walked down the porch steps. I felt that gaze on me again but I wasn't scared. If it was a robber or something they can't touch me when I'm like this and if its just some people from school trying to scare me I can scare them ten times worse by just disappering. I started to wonder into the woods and look around but sadly all I saw was a bunch of trees.

"Is anyone out there?" I whispered loud enough for only me to hear. I could see my breath in front of me. I heard nothing except the rain so I took a few more steps deeper into the woods.

"Is anyone out there?" I said a bit louder that it echoed. I closed my eyes and tried to feel the gaze again but I didn't. I felt nothing so I turned around to go back to the house when I saw him. The man from my dreams. Was I dreaming? His red eyes pierced my soul and caused me pyshical pain in my chest. His hands curled into fists hiding his long nails. I glupped loudly and bit my lip. I had to be dreaming. There as absoutly no way this could be real.

"I've been looking for you Annalisa," the man said in a vemon dripping voice. Goosebumps started to show up on my arms as I stared back at him. I tried looking everywhere on his body but his eyes. His clothes were dirty just like they were in my dreams. No shoes made his feet muddy and disgusting.

"How do you know my name?" I asked the most stupidest question ever when I should have been transporting back into my house.

"I know all about you," he rrturned his answer which just chilled me to the bone. I pursed my lips trying hard not to say a word but it was hard. I looked down at my feet trying to ignore him the best I could.

"Annalisa look at me," the man said in a harsh voice that made me tremble where I stood. I slowly looked up to see how close he was. His face was a few inches from mine which made me blink quickly and take a few steps back. I knew this was getting dangerous and I should have been back in my body by now. The man grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him when I was about five steps away. I bit my lip hard to kept me from gasping. How did he touch me? What was going on? My mind switched to panic mode extremly quickly when the man grinned showing his glowing white teeth. I heard a deep growl behind me and branches on the ground snapping. I tried to turn around to see what was behind me but I couldn't. His long dingy nails dug into my porclien skin slicing me open. The blood trickled down and fell onto the leafs below us. I clunched my teeth terrfied of screaming. I heard agrowl behind me again when my heart speeding up. I needed to transport back now! I closed my eyes and tried and tried but it was no use. I couldn't conact to my body. What was going on?

"Go away dumb wolves, let me just take her and then I won't ever come back," the man was talking to apperently wolves behind me. Was he crazy? I heard a few more growls before I pushed down onto the cold forest floor. The rain seeped through my clothes as I struggled to get up. If I couldn't transport back then I was going to ran back. I looked over to where I was just standing to see the man jumping from tree to tree. I saw huge wolves on the ground trying to keep up with him but it was no use. One silver wolf came back and threw me on its back. Great just great. I just met the man from my dreams and now a wolf has kidnapped me. What the hell is going on?

The wolf was being followed by I guess his mates as he zoomed through the woods. I was terrfied of looking up so I buried my face in its ruff. It only took a few minutes before I heard a lady screaming.

"What did you guys do? You probably scared this girl to death. God you guys are so stupid, shoo shoo," the lady screamed at the wolves as she helped me down from the one. He took one look at me before running back into the woods. My eyes were wide and I was shaking from the cold. The lady helped me up the stairs of the porch and into the nice warm house. She sat me down on the couch then ran off and rummaged through cabnits and drews until she found whatever she wanted.

"Here it is," she said in a velvet voice as she came back into the room. The lady has a extremly beautiful tan and soft feautures. She had three hidous scars on her face though that took away some of it. I didn't stare reminding myself she's trying to help. She took my arms gently and started to clean them gently. Once she was done I had calmed down a bit.

"My name is Emily Uley," the lady finally said when she was done and held out her hand for me to shake.

"Annalisa Gomez," I said as I took her hand in mine.

"Lets get you something to eat," Emily said with a bright smile as she led me into the kitchen. It seemed like sorta thing happened alot.


	4. Chapter 4

Emily stood at the kitchen stove while I sat at the dinner table with my knees tucked underneath me. It was almost midnight when Emily sat a plate of meat in front of me. I looked up at her and smiled in thanks. She smiled back and slid into the chair across from me. As I started cutting the chicken Emily started making convosation.

"Where do you live Annalisa?" Emilys voice was strong but soft. It had a certain tone to it that you couldn't help but feel welcomed.

"On the reservation a few miles from the school in the woods," I didn't want to give to much away since I didn't know her very well. I bit into the chicken and my mouth screamed with joy. It was better then aything I could ever make.

"What were doing alone in the woods tonight?" She jumped into the question that had been hanging in the air since I got here. My stomach growled for more food so I chewed another piece while I tried to come up with the right answer.

"I kept feeling something staring at me," I said truthfully as I put another piece of the meat into my mouth. She nodded understanding but her eyes held a furious look. After a few more minutes of eating I pushed the plate away realizing how fast I devored it.

"You don't talk much do you?" Emily asked as she changed her postion. I shook my head and bit my lip thinking I had to be dreaming.

"The boys should be home soon," she said when it was almost one. For the last house she's been telling me about how she loves cooking and why she was trying to publish her own cookook. I liked her because she didn't try to push a convostation.

"What boys?" I asked out of curiosty when I should have kept my mouth shut. Did she mean the wolves she was yelling at? Was she crazy?

"Sam, my fiance, Embry, Jacob, Quil, Paul, and a few others," she rummbled off names and started putting the dishes into the sink. I looked up and knitted my eyebrows together.

"Paul who?" I asked while praying silently that it wasn't Paul Smith.

"Paul Smith, why do you ask?" She asked as she turned around from washing the dishes. I gulpped and licked my now dry lips.

"No reason ma'am," I answered and looked down at the old table. It had character with all iots dents and paint stains. Emily was quiet until the front door open and a deep voice called out to her. She threw her yellow gloves in the dirty water and ran over to the man. I heard giggles and a few barfing noises. I stiffled a laugh and stood up to see what was going on. I peeked around the corner to see tall boys, inlcuding Paul, all wearing cut offs and drying off from the rain.

"Oh boys this is Annalisa Gomez," Emily said with such pride. I wasn't sure why she was so proud but she grabbed me by my hand before I over analyzed the situation. A few waved but a few other snickered. My heart started beating faster with embrassment.

"Boys," Sam said in a harsh tone. Everyone shut up quickly and looked everywhere but me. Paul steady stared at me though. His eyes were all over my face like he was trying to memorize it. I looked at my feet so my hair would cover most of my face.

"I should be getting home," I mummbled as I shifted my weight from foot to foot. Emily put her comforting hand on my shoulder and winked.

"Paul will you take the truck and get her home safely," Paul's face lit up in joy as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed keys off the counter. Emily gave me a old jacket to use in the rain. I hugged her in thanks and followed Paul out to the truck. He opened my door for me and tried to shield my hair with his arm. I laughed and climbed in. Paul got in on the other said and cranked the heat up for me. I smiled in thanks then stared out the window. It was a comfortable silence in the truck until Paul spoke up.

"Are your arms ok?" He asked while staring at the road in front of us. I looked over at him wondering how he knew then I remembered he probably them before I got the jacket on.

"There fine," I whispered in response and looked back out the dark window. I pulled my legs into my chest to try and get comfy.

"You shouldn't be out in the woods alone at night," Paul told me as he turned into my driveway. I looked at him and sighed. I knew I was stupid to go out but I thought if I got into trouble I could just transport back. Of course I couldn't tell him that. My mind wondered by to my room and wondered if my body was still there on the floor or if I was in my body right now. But how would that be possible? Its never happened before and I'm not sure if it ever happened to anyone else because I don't know anyone like me. Thankfully Paul talked again before I drowned in my thoughts.

"Who do you live with?" Paul asked when he parked the truck behind my tiny car. I looked at him and bit my lip. I was always ashamed of my mother since she started turning to drugs. My mom could do so many great things with her mind but she wasted it. I sighed and looked up at his worried eyes.

"My mother," I muttered as I got out of the truck and walked up my steps. Paul followed and opened the front foor for me. I handed him the jacket back and was about to close the door when he stuck his foot in.

"I want to take you out tomorrow, anything you want," he didn't ask he stated. I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms waiting for the magic word. He said please a little breathless which made my stomach flip. I nodded and closed the door silently. I looked around to see if my mom had come out her room but she didn't. I walked up the stairs and found my body wasn't on the floor. I was already in it. How the hell did that happen?


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up the next morning with a killer headache. I groaned and sat up while pulling my hair back. I heard no movement in the huse, no boards creaking or wind blowing throught the screens. I opened my door to get hit with the harsh smell of vodka. I walked down the stairs and saw my mom sitting at the table with a glass in her hand. I waved as a good morning and opened a cabnit to pull out peanut butter. I jumped on the counter with a spoon in hand and started eating. It was awkward in the kitchen but I never knew what to say to her. Did I say go get a job you lazy bitch? I'm cutting you off? Why are you so damn worthless?

I put the spoon in the sink and the peanut butter on the counter. I walked over to my mom and screwed off the top of the vodka bottle. I wasn't really sure what I was doing but I did it anyways. I went to the sink and poured it down. In a flash my mother was on her feet running towards me. I ducked under her outstreched arm and took off for her room. I locked the door that seperated us and screached for everything. I opened the window and started throwing empty bottles out. I dumped the ones that were still full. I stepped around the broke glasses that she dropped. I opened her drews to see the drugs right by her bible. What was wrong with that picture? I grabbed the little baggies and climbed out the window. I dug a whole in the ground and buried them in the earth. I heard her screaming and banging on the door. I was out of the house already why stop now?

I ran around the house and climbed into my car still in my pjs. I cranked up the hit trying to get feeling back in my arms. I backed up and tried to remember how to get to Emilys. She was the only person I could go to since I knew no one else. I fled down te road going way over the speed limit. I don't know if I got through my mothers thick or not but I wasn't turning back to figure out. She wasn't wasted enough to forget yet. I didn't realize I was crying until my shirt became soaked. As I was wiping my eyes I slammed into something in front of me. I screamed as my windshield shutter in my face. I felt the little pieces of glass cutting me open. My air bag didn't open so I looked up to see the man from last night holding my cars hood. His red eyes were glowing again.

"Hello Annalisa," he said as he let go of my car. I tried to floor it but my car had died. I guess the crash scared it so bad it didn't want to move, kinda like I didn't want to. But of course I did. I jumped out of my car and ran past the man and into the woods. I was hoping that I was close to Emilys and I would just stumble into her yard. My heart was going crazy still and I felt my aderaline kick in. I felt the bottom of my sweats getting muddy. I looked behind me a few times to see him walking towards me in the distance. If I stopped to catch my breath he'd start running and get me, I had to keep moving. The trees were getting thicker as I kept going. Thankfully the rain was holding off for a little bit longer. My hair was falling out of the pony I put it in. I felt the blood running down my body coloring my tan tanktop to a ugly rust color.

I stumbled a few times as I came out of the woods. I saw a red house in front of me and prayed it was Emilys. I didn't get to look at the house in front of me last night. I ran up the porch steps and banged on the door. I saw the man came out of the woods and smiled at me. In a blink of an eye he was in front of me. I gulpped knowing I couldn't transport. If I did my body would be left here and I would be somewhere else.

"That wasn't very nice Annalisa," the man said as he grabbed my chin in his hands. He threw me off the porch as soon as the door open. I covered my head with my arms when I landed onthe ground. I heard cracks on my body but I was to numb from the cold to know what broke. I rolled over on to my back trying to get the breath back into me. I gasped for air and I closed my eyes. I heard distant screams and I felt someone beside me.

"I'll come back for you soon enough," I heard the man say and I felt rough hands go over my arms. I opened my eyes to see the man licking my blood off his fingers. I got up and scooted away from him trying to just wake up. This was just a dream, no a nightmare a awful awful nightmare. In a flash he was gone and the boys were in fornt of me. I licked my lips feeling blood on them from my nose. Sam crouched down next to me and put his hand on my back. Two of the boys were holding Paul back who was shaking like he was having a seizure. Emily ran out of the house with the same first aid kit she fixed me up with last night.

"Paul go now," Sam yelled at him as he picked me up and ran over to the porch. Paul shook even harder and tried to get out of the grips of the guys.

"No, I have to be with her," Pauls voice echoed off the trees and felt like it shook the ground. The steps were wet but I didn't care. I was out of it and dozing in and out. Emily kept slapping my hand to wake me up and everytime she did I glared. Why couldn't she let me sleep?

"Paul, now," Sams voice was full of so much demand that my own eyes widened. Emily stroked my hair every now and then while she stiched up my wounds. I tried not to scream but it was hard. My head was pounding with all the pain I was going though. Wake up I kept screaming at myself. But then I got an idea. When Emily pulled away to get more gaws out of the first aid kit I laid back and transported to the other side of Emily. I put every once of energy into that. I tried not to get seen by Emily but I was so zoned out that I didn't bother to hide myself. Emily smiled at me when she saw the other me.

"You'll have to explain that later," she winked at me and continued to work on my body. I sighed and leaned back on a pole. I felt so exhausted and I knew I had to rest to transport back into my body. Sam came out of the woods with a few of the boys following, Paul was one of them, I gasped and closed my eyes to go back into my body but Emily intrupted.

"No no, its alright," she said in a calm voice and rubbed my hand on my body. I nodded and pulled my knees to my chest. Paul bit his lip as he stared at my limp body. But then he noticed me sitting away from myself leaning on the poles of the porch. His jaw went slack like the first day he talked to me. The rest of the boys saw me and started laughing at Paul. I sighed and looked down at the floorboards. Paul was the first guy to want to take me out, whether it was a joke or not, now he probably thinks I'm a freak. Emily winked at me though and whispered it was alright. When Emily was done working on my body I decided it was time to go back to it. I closed my eyes and transported back in my body. I gasped from all the work that was done on me.

"Come on lets get some food into you," Emily helped me up and led me into her house. The boys followed and Paul was right by my side. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room while everyone else went into the kitchen.

"I didn't think I'd see you this soon," he joked but I could tell by his voice that he was scared. Was he scared of me?


	6. Chapter 6

Paul was attached to my hip the entire day. Everytime I stumbled or got dizzy it was right by my side holding me close. I didn't know if I wanted to freak or if I was fine with it, I was so out of it. Some of the boys wouldn't even come close to me. Paul shook everytime I turned my back and one of them whispered something to another. Was I that big of a freak? I felt a bit offended but Emily and Sam made me feel welcome with there smiles and warm voices. No one asked me to explain anything which I was gratefull for. I honestly didn't know what to say if they did. I'm a freak and I'm not sure how I got this power won't do. I think my mother smoked to much crack while pregnant with me didn't work either. I kept quiet most of the day other then when someone spoke directly to me. I never had much to say but when I did people listened.

"Annalisa do you want to the beach with us tonight?" Paul whispered as the others yelled at a boy named Seth about how the Redskins will make to the superbowl. I never got the game of football so I stayed put. I looked at Paul and bit my lip. With him or him and everyone else to? I looked down at my feet trying to make up my mind.

"Anytime you want to leave I can take you home," he offered when he saw I was leaning towards no. I looked up at him with a doubtful look in my eyes but I nodded anyways. What harm could this do? My mind tried to push out everything that had happened this morning pretending it never happened. All the pain that waws happening on my body wasn't happening. The man licking my blood was just a mirage. I pulled my knees to my chest when two of the boys started wrestling. Everyone seemed so happy and family like in this place I wasn't sure if I fitted in. I saw one girl sitting next to a boy named Jared. She was in my chemistry class and I believed her name was Kim. She never really talked but when she did she seemed to have the answer to everything. I got bored while watching the boys so I looked around the living room and saw a small bookcase in the corner. I got up and crouched down by it to see if there any good books. Most of them was old and teared like mine were, they made me feel at home.

"See anything you regonize?" I heard Sams deep voice from behind me. I almost lost my balance turning around. Sam sat down next to me and pulled out a old tattered book, _War and Peace _was written in beautiful script. I smiled and nodded remembering in eighth grade how many times I read that book. I looked down a row and saw_ To Kill a Mockingbird _in the corner. I took it out gently trying not to rip the cover off. Sam laughed at me and took the dusty book in his huge hands.

"I havn't read this in years," he almost sounded a bit ashamed and embrassed of the fact but I just shrugged and looked at the old cover, you could barely see any of the image.

"I read it almost every night, its my favorite," I admitted when I took the book from his hands and opened the my section. Atticus was telling Jem that it was a sin to kill a mockingbird and then explained why. Sam grunted and rolled his eyes when I read it out loud, obvoisuly he didn't believe it like I did.

"I think its beauitful," I whispered and closed the book. I remembered how many times a night I would get sucked into this book and how many twists it had.

"I think its bullshit, if a mockingbird mocks another bird and you accidently kill it you can't be blamed it was the birds fault," he mummbled as he slid the book back into the case. I chuckled at the fact that he seemed so angry at the bird so doing that to him.

"You're always suppose to try and see the bird before you kill," I said remembering my grandfathers wise words before we moved. Grandpa Leroy was a smartass and bitter but he was my favorite person in the family. He loved hunting and would take me out with him every now and then when my mother was to gone to take care of me. If only he was alive to see what she became.

"Wise words for such a young girl," Sam whispered when he saw me drowning in my thoughts. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"My grandpa's words not mine," I muttered as I stood up and brushed invisable dirt off my sweats.

"Do you want to go home and change before we go to the beach? We always go early," Emily asked when she came into the living room and saw I still had my dirty clothes on. Could I go home? Was my mom passed out or was she waiting? Why did I do that? I was so stupid sometimes. I looked up at Emily and shrugged not knowing my answer. She just chuckled and tossed Paul the keys to the truck.

"Take her home to change and then meet us down there," she patted my shoulder and left the room again with Sam following hot on her heels. Paul opened my door like he did last night and helped me in. I paid more attention to where the directions just in case I needed to get here again. Paul slammed on his brakes when we were semi-close to my house. I looked out the windshield to see my wrecked car in the middle of the road with dents in the hood that looked like handprints. Paul's hands started shaking again but I stepped out of the truck and walked towards my car. I was careful not to step on any glass when I reached into my car to see the damage. I turned the key to see if it would start but it didn't. I frowned and kissed the hood. I said my goodbye and walked back to the truck. Paul was still shaking but his eyes softened. I bit my lip and reached over to put the car into drive. He got the hint and started again.


	7. Chapter 7

When we pulled into my driveway the front door was open to my house. I wasn't sure if that was a good sign or a bad one. My mother and I usually didn't talk and we kept out of each others way so I'm not sure whats going on. I stepped out of the truck before Paul opened my door. I ran across the muddy earth floor and up the porch steps.

I tip toed over to the door and peeked in. I didn't see her in the living room or kitchen although I did see her mess she made. Bottles were broken all over the ground and the cabnits were wide open. Chairs were on the floor, I sighed and walked past the mess to peer around the corner to see my moms bedroom. The door was shut tightly so I figured she was in it. I walked up the stairs slowly trying not to make them creak. Paul stood at the door watching me with wide eyes. Was he scared?

I crept down the hallway and pushed open my door. My room was a mess with my moms tornado. Books were on the floor, covers ripped off. My bed was messing and tangled. My clothes were thrown throughout the room. I shook my head and I slipped out of my sweats and found some black jeans. My feet were muddy so I rubbed them down with a washcloth before slipping on some ballet flats. I slipped on a long sleeve black sweater to keep my arm and cover my wounds. I slid on the railing of the stairs trying to be quieter. Paul was in the same place looking around at the mess. I ignored him and walked outside with my arms around me. I climbed into the truck and waited for him to follow.

"Did you mom do that?" Paul asked as he backed up out of my driveway. I turned towards him and pursed my lips. He saw me out of my body and now this. What was his deal? Why wasn't he running away from me?

"Ya she did," I answered praying he would't ask anymore questions but of course with my luck he pushed on.

"Why did she do that?" He sounded confused but in all honesty it was simple.

"My mother is a drunk and drugie. I poured all her shit down the drain this morning and buried the rest, I guess she was pissed..." I trailed off and looked out the window. We were going past the school which was completely empty and eerie looking. Paul kept pushing on without hesiation.

"Why would she do something liek that? Doesn't she know she has a daughter," Paul seemed way more upset then I was about this. My mother was my mother, she would do as she please no matter what.

"She doesn't really know what she's doing anymore," I shrugged off the question thinking about all the times I've tried to get help for her, tried to get in contact with my father to get help for her. But of course he wasnted nothing to do with either one of us.

"How long has she been like that?" We were passing the little shops in the town when he asked me the question that made me think.

"As long as I could remember, I know she did drugs when preganant with me but thats all I know for how long," my mother was sounding worse and worse with every word I was saying. Sure she had flaws but she was my mother through thick and thin.

"Didn't she know that could have hurt you?" Paul's voice shook with anger as he sped up towards the beach. I guess he didn't want to be around me that much anymore.

"I guess she didn't care," I mummbled and leaned back in my seat with my arms crossed. We pulled into a parking spot on the beach in silence. Paul opened my door before I could get my seatbelt off. I stared at his outstreched hand and grabbed it. He helped me down but didn't let my hand down. I didn't agrue when he was leding me towards the regualar group and a few new people. Most of the new people were old and looked like they had a million things to say. I saw a little girl out of the corner of my eye running up to me. She was jumping up and down by my side smiling.

"My name is Claire," she said out of breath. I smiled and crouched down to her height.

""My name is Annalisa," I said when I shook her tiny hand.

"Thats a pretty name," she compliated me before running off. I stood back up and Paul led me over to a log which was surrounded by a campfire. Everyone was calming down and waiting for the stories. Emily smiled at me and winked at Paul who looked nervous. What was going to happen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Are you guys liking it so far or no? I'd like reviews to know if you are or not.**

For a few hours we were told stories about werewolves, vampires called the cold ones, a pact, etc. It went on and on until he said he saved the best for last. The last story Mr. Black told was about imprinting. It had a lot of people on edge, including Paul. He was by my side steady biting his nails and taking side glances at me. Some of the girls were cuddling up to there boyfriends smiling and kissing them. I guess some stories puts people in the mood. I leaned back against the log letting my feet feel the warmth of the fire. I shifted towards Paul when the wind blew to cover my face. The sand was starting to get picked up and I didn't feel like getting it in my eyes. Paul put his arm around me and pulled me close. I looked up with wide eyes and bit my lip.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" He swallowed loudly and licked his lips, his mouth was dry. I nodded in response and turned when Leah laughed at something Mr. Black said. She got a few glares but other then that the story continued. I pulled my knees to my chest and snuggled into Paul. For some reason I felt safe, I felt ok…I felt sane. I looked up at the sky following the smoke to see a sea of endless stars.

"It's beautiful," I whispered loud enough for myself to hear. I never took the time to stop and pay attention. I felt Paul's gaze on me when he noticed I really wasn't listening to the story.

"Are you not enjoying the story?" He has a worry line across his forehead that made him look years older then he actually was. I looked up at him with knitted eyebrows.

"Its not that, its just I really don't believe in all this meant to be stuff. You have to make things happen on your own, you have to work," I shrugged remembering all the values my mother shoved down my throat. I never could speak of love or romance around my mom because she didn't believe in it since my father had left. I don't think she even knows what real love is, but hell if I do. Paul snapped me out of my thoughts quickly.

"Your right everyone does have to work for what they want but what if it's in front of you but…unreachable at the moment?" His voice was soft and silky like satin. His huge eyes glowed with the fire near by; he looked like a Greek god in this light.

"Then I suggest that person do everything he can do get that person," I shrugged at the answer not really knowing. I've never been in love, except my little obsession with Johnny Depp when I was younger, but never with a real person. Paul made a little grunt and wrapped me in his arms. I didn't fight him when he rested his head on top of mine. Mr. Black was just about done the story when my mind went back to the book _To Kill a Mockingbird_. I started thinking about Dill and Scout and how they knew they loved each other even though they were that young. But then again I guess it was just a little faze.

"What are you thinking?" Paul whispered in my ear when everyone clapped for Mr. Black who had just finished. A few people got up to go to the bathroom, go eat, or just leave in general. Leah coughed loudly and triggered another thought.

"I'm thinking about the human body," I said knowing that it will freak him out if I kept going. But of course he pushed it.

"What about it?" His eyebrows were knitted together and I could almost see the gears in his mind moving.

"About how coughs leave your body at sixty miles per hour," I shrugged like it was nothing. Paul nodded in understandment and helped me up.

"What about you? What are you thinking," I asked as we walked towards the cliffs. I remember how many times I threw myself off and was fine, I wondered if I could still do it now.

"I'm thinking about you," he said like it was a fact. I looked up at him and bit my lip. Why me? I wasn't that important. I was just like any other girl in this town except a different color.

"No really, I'm thinking about you, I can't get you off my mind. I'm thinking about how quiet you are and how you never really talk no matter how much I want to hear your voice. I'm thinking about what your home life must be like. I'm thinking about how smart you are and how useful you are-" I can't him off and stopped in my tracks.

"I'm like any other girl," I said not wanting to feel different. Although I was grateful for him to not bring up that I can transport myself. He nodded and held out his hand for me to take. We climbed up the jagged cliffs until we were at the top. I could see stars littered the sky for miles and miles. I could see everyone on the beach and what they were doing. I liked it up here more then any place else.

"Want to play twenty questions?" Paul asked suddenly when I dangled my feet over the cliff. I nodded in doubt and waited for him to go.

"Whats you favorite color?" Of course he picked the simple question.

"Red, you?" I turned the tables on him and it took him a moment to answer.

"A beautiful bark brown, like your eyes." I blushed and looked down at the water.

"Your turn," I mumbled so he would stop staring at me.

"Whats your favorite book?" He asked with a know it all face.

"To Kill a Mockingbird, you?" I laughed and fidgeted with my hands.

"I'm not sure. I haven't read in years but I would have to say The Outsiders," I smiled and remembered how much I loved that book when I was in the sixth grade.

"Whats your favorite animal?" He picked another easy one but he was biting his lip nervously.

"I think a wolf, you?" He gulped when I answered with that and frowned.

"Wolf, I have some new things to tell you about them if you'd like to know," he shrugged like it wasn't important but I could tell it was.

"Sure," I said while moving my legs under me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to but if it kept him talking I was down for anything.


	9. Chapter 9

"Theres this thing about wolves down here," he started off before he bit his bottom lip trying to think of a way to word it. I waited patiently and wrapped my arms aorund myself when he wind blew.

"Wolves down here are really...humans," he stopped and waited for my reaction. I raised my eyesbrows and nodded for him to go on. This isn't the weirdest thing thats happened in my life, I mean really look at me.

we were on.

"Werewolves? Well I guess that explains alot," I responded and got up to shake some of the dust off. Those hamburgers were starting to smell extra yummy. I was about to take a step down to try and get off the cliff when I got a better idea.

"What are you doing? I have more to tell," I knew Paul wasn't done but I was. I took a step off of the cliff and plugged straight into the ocean. I was getting tossed and turned every direction. The feeling was amazing for some reason though. I kicked my legs to surface but I was caught on something. I bent down the best I could to un-hook myself before I drowned. I coudln't see one thing down here so I had to trust my gut. I pulled at pulled but I wasn't able to get undone. My lungs were burning when I finally decided to just scoot my jeans off and thats when I heard the spalsh. I couldn't see anything around me so I wasn't sure if it was Paul or not. I tried to make a bunch of noise so whoever it was could tell where I was. I got one leg out but I was still stuck. I pulled my other leg out when I was getting dizzy. For once no thoughts were running through my mind, it was blank. I felt a hot hand grab my upper arm and pull me out. I was sure alot of my bandages had come off but it didn't matter. I gasped and held on to the person who had saved me which was Paul, I could tell right away by his gage. I wrapped my arms around his neck and held onto him. I was so happy to have seen him at that moment. Paul wrapped his arms around me and rubbed my back calming me down. It was only then when I figured out I was crying, loudly at that. Paul was extremly warm and the shock from the cold water was bothering me. I pulled back a little to see his face.

"Are you ok?" He sounded so scared that it made me wonder why. I nodded and put my forehead on his. I just wanted to rest.

"I thought you weren't going to come up," he shook his head and held me tighter. I wrapped my legs around him and looked at him.

"My jeans got caught on something," I shrugged and held onto him as he swam towards the beach. It was silence on the beach so I wasn't sure if any had seen what had happen or if people left.

"I'm sorry, I thought it would be simple like it use to be," I didn't really understand how I got caught. Whatever was there was never there before. Paul shushed me and kissed my salty hair. I put my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. When I was with him I felt good, my thoughts seemed to shut up and it was like I didn't have to transport to get away from something. I wanted to be here I realized when Paul carried me onto the beach and walked me to his truck. My shoes must have fallen off in the water because my feet were freezing. Paul opened his door for me and helped me in. I had no towel so I was dripping all over his seats. Paul handed me a jacket that was on the floor to cover up with. It smelled exactly like him, summer and woods. I curled up on the bench seat to consel my warmth. The heat was on full blast when Paul pulled out.

"Your house or mine?" He asked jokingly and winked at me. I tried to laugh but my lips were blue and totally frozen. I snuggled into the jacket deeper trying to hold onto the little warmth I had.

"I'll take you to my house," he decided when he drove past my house. I closed my eyes to go to sleep but Paul woke me.

"Not yet please, we didn't finish our game," Paul gave me a little smile and rubbed my arm. I felt warmth seeping though my skin.

"W-w-whos turn?" I shuddered and pulled my knees closer to my chest.

"I think it was yours," he said fast and rubbed my arm harder.

"F-f-favorite t-time of day?" I asked truly wondering if he noticed the certain beautys that happen each and every day.

"Dawn I think, yours?" he asked after a few minutes of silence. I nodded in approval and bit my lip.

"I-I think d-dusk," I let out a long breath and tucked my feet in between the seats.

"Here we are," Paul annouced as he pulled into a short driveway in the subarbs. His house was white with beauitful features. I smiled already knowing I wanted a house like this in a few years. I cuddled into Pauls chest when he picked me up and carried me in through the door. Another car was in the driveway but he didn't say hello to anyone when he walked in. He walked up the stairs and pushed open a door which must have been his. He laid me on his bed and kissed my forehead.

"Go to sleep now," he said as he started piling blankets and blankets on me. I smiled and snuggled underneath of them. I closed my eyes and drifted off into a near perfect sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning I woke up to loud snoring, so out of place from my normal rutine. I peeked out from the covers to see Paul at the far edge of the bed sleeping soundly. I chuckled and scooted over to him feeling my hair sticking to the pillow. I could still smell the slat water on our skin. I laid a hand on his warm chest and closed my eyes again. Thats before I heard noise down stairs. I slowly crawled over Paul to see what was going on. I stood up and saw I had on a huge shirt that went to my knees and in all honesty it was comfy. I opened the door slowly just incase it creaked but surprisingly it didn't. Wasn't every house suppose to creek? I held my breath and took the first step down the stairs. I saw pictures along the wall of the family. A man who was tall and strong looking was holding a small petite woman who had long light brown hair. She had a certain look to her that made me think she had a lot of guys in her past. The next picture was a small girl who kinda looked like the mom. She had a huge smile on her face which was covered in chocolate. THe next was a picture of younger Paul. He had a bright smile and was showing whoever was behind the camera a fish he caught. The next was the little girl a few years older then the last picture she was caught in a head lock by Paul. I laughed quietly thinking how fun it would be to have a sibling. My mom got pregnant a few times but they all had still births.

"Paul and Louise were always close," I jumped at the soft voice that came from the bottom of the steps. My eyes widen as I gulped loudly. She was the lady in the picture with the man, only she looked so much better in person. I climbed down the rest of the steps ignoring the rest of the photots. I gave her a shaky smile.

"Who was Louise?" I asked ignoring the normal hello, sorry for being the strange girl in your house. She smiled at that and pulled me into the kitchen and pulled a chair for me. I sat down as she sat across from me.

"Louise is Pauls little sister. Shes asleep right now but I think you two will be close," she seemed so excited to have company that she forgot that I was a stranger.

"My name is Rose Smith, and you are?" She asked after a few minutes of ranting about the family and such. I learned the dad's name was also Paul which meant my Paul was the second.

"I'm Annalisa Gomez," I responded with a smile. Something about her made me feel like smiling, kinda like with Emily. I heard a few noises upstairs which meant Paul or Louise. Mrs. Smith had already told me that Mr. Smith had left early for work.

"When the kids wake up they usually leave right after there shower so I don't get much company," she sdmitted when she gave me a glass of orange juice. I was grateful and chugged it down my dry throat.

"Who do you live with?" There was that damn question again. The one that I avoid at all times.

"My mother," I said while glaring at my empty glass. The rain was beating on the window panes.

"I take it you to don't see eye to eye," she grabbed my hand which made me look up. I nodded but didn't say anything. I couldn't. What was I suppose to say? My mother is a drunk drugie who doesn't know when to quit? My mother just needs to die? No I couldn't have.

"My mother didn't see eye to eye either. She was always stuck on me being a doctor or something but I wanted to be a stay home mom," she beamed like it was the best thing in the world. My mother was a stay home mom to but she wasn't a good mom.

"Oh Louise come say hi before you leave," I heard movement behind me before I saw the girl in the picture. She looked maybe thirteen with her brown hair braided in the back and no make-up. I smiled at her now knowing what to say. She nodded and then looked at her mom.

"Fine, be back home for lunch," Mrs. Smith called to her but the door already shut. I honestly felt bad because she seemed like the best mom. Maybe just to me because of my situation. I licked my dry lips and crossed my legs.

"So are you and Paul dating?" She raised her eyebrows and sat back down. I knitted my eyebrows together not really sure what to say.

"I'm not sure," I said truthfully and looked at her surprised eyes.

"Well I'm sure he'll ask soon," she said reassuringly but I wasn't to sure if I wanted to be asked out. I just wanted to be alone. I heard more movement upstairs and then a door slamed open and footsteps banged down the staircase.

"Where is she?" Paul basically screamed when he ran into the kitchen. I raised my hand and waved at him. His eyes were full of panic until he saw me. I smiled and pulled out the chair by me. His hair was sticking up and his boxers were sideways. He was adorable during the morning. I could wake up to that everyday.


	11. Chapter 11

**Please please tell me if you like this :)**

Paul scarffed down his huge breakfast in a matter of minutes. He grabbed my hand and pulled me back upstairs before I had time to say goodbye to Mrs. Smith. He shut hos door behind me and grabbed a hold of me. His strong arms wrapped around my small waist tightly. I smiled and put my face into his neck. I wasn't really sure what we were but at that point it didn't matter. He felt amazing agaisnt me.

"Don't ever do that again," he sighed and let me go and led me to the bed. I finally took in the room around me. The walls were a light blue with old ripped posters on the wall, mostly bands of the 80s. I looked at Paul and pulled him close. He was exactly my height sitting down. I kissed his cheek first before I kissed his nose. I could feel he stopped moving and breathing all together. I kissed the sides of his mouth before kissing his lips. They were full and eager but not to wanting. I guess he wanted to wait for me to kept moving. I put my hands into his hair and pulled back. His eyes were closed for a few moments.

"My god," he whispered and put his head on my shoulder. He acted as if I made him breathless.

"I wanted to thank you," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck. I couldn't get enough of this. His touches were soft and caring. His kisses were sweet and mouthwatering. Something about him was just right. Was this me just wanting attention after all those years of being alone?

"We should get to school," I whispered when it was almost eight. I heard him sigh when I pulled back and grabbed my clothes.

"Let me change and I can drive you to your house," Paul said as he got up and pulled some clothes out. I turned around and closed my eyes while he dressed. When he said it ok he was wearing dark washed jeans and a long sleeve black thermal. I smiled and walked with him to the truck. Mrs. Smith wasn't anywhere to be found so I wasn't able to say goodbye and thank you. Paul helped me into the truck before I freezed my ass off. The heaters were cranked up again when we started towards my house. I wouldn't be sure if my mom noticed I was gone. I wouldn't even be sure if she would be there, she would probably be out scoring more shit. I crossed my arms and legs to try and conserve my energy. It was silent as we pulled into my driveway.

"Stay in here," I whispered as I got out and ran up the steps. I opened the green paint peeled door and looked around. I didn't see nor hear her so I quietly tip toed up stairs until I was in my room. I opened my door and stripped as quickly as I could. I found a pair of white washed jeans and another black sweater. I put new undies on and a new soft bra. I was thankful for that because my other one was getting itchy. I grabbed my bag and crept back downstairs. I heard noise downstairs when I was in the upstairs hallway. My blood went cold and my heart stopped. I was completely and honestly scared.

"Anshlia," my mother slurred my name until it was recognizable but I knew it was my name. I didn't say one word just prayed silently for her to go back into her room. I heard movement in the kitchen and then a door slam. I let out a huge gulp of air I was holding. I walked back downstairs and ran to the truck. I wasn't going to lounge around any longer. I slammed the door and yelled at Paul to go. He gunned it out of there and we were by the school in no time. It was almost nine that means we would be in history class. Paul was all smiles about that.

We got into school and signed in. The secretary didn't look to happy to see us both at the same time but she kept her mouth shut. Paul walked me to my locker so I could grab my binder and my dream book. I can't believe I forgot it here. We walked hand in hand to history class. Mr. Edwards took our slips and glared at us as we slid into ours seats. A lot of girls were glaring at me to but I tried to ignore them. Paul and I passed notes back and fourth the entire class period. I got no reading done but I was fine with it. 

When the bell rang for lunch I thought I would go to my math class but Paul dragged me to his table in the cafeteria. Of course it was in the middle of the room. We got to many stares as we walked in. Paul was enjoying showing me off but I wasn't. I sat down in one of the two empty seats. A few said hello but a few others ignored me. I leaned back in my seat when I remembered I left my money in my locker. I stashed some money my mom has in my locker every month to pay the bills. I needed to get it now since I wasn't going after school. I leaned on the table and closed my eyes. Then suddenly I was back at my locker in a cleared hallway. I pulled out the money and slipped it into my pocket. I transported back into the cafeteria before anyone noticed anything or so I thought. I slipped the money to my bag and saw Leah glaring.

"You're a freak," she basically yelled and got up to go get lunch. I closed my eyes and put my head in my hands.

"Its ok," Paul rubbed my back and kissed my cheek. I was glad he was here with me.


	12. Chapter 12

**There will be no lemons in this story-only make out sessions. Sorry I didn't update yesterday I was busy.**

As I laid in my bed that night I began listening to my mother downstairs. I heard her every night but I never really paid any attention, I guess tonight was different. She slamming cabinets and drawers. She wasn't acting sluggish tonight like she usually did. She didn't drag her feet or fall down over random things. I closed my eyes and scooted closer to Paul who was sleeping soundly in my bed. I put my head on his chest and took my mind off my mother and on to him.

When we got home from school we were suppose to do homework but he passed out after reading one page in _Huckleberry Finn. _I was able to convince him to move to my bed after an hour or so. I finished my homework and then did most of his. I even cooked dinner for us but he wouldn't even wake up for food. So I just put his plate in the microwave which led me back to my mother. She was probably stuffing her face with his dinner right now. She and I haven't spoken one word since our fight. I didn't know if she was ok. I didn't even know if she was hurt at all. I sighed and climbed over top of Paul. I tip toed down the staircase dreading another fight. I knocked softly on the door before letting myself in. She was at her little desk in the corner with a pen flying across a piece of paper.

"What are you doing? It's almost one in the morning," I asked nervously as I sank into the bed. It creaked underneath my weight. This thing was so old I wonder how it is still standing.

"Applications for jobs around here," my mother mumbled as she turned to face me. My eyes widened with the fact that I might have actually gotten through to her. Was I dreaming?

"Why?" I asked needing to know if my idea had worked. She set her pen down and bit her lip, a habit I had picked up from her.

"Annalisa be honest with me please," she spoke clearly and I couldn't smell one hint of alcohol on her breath. I nodded and waited for her to continue.

"Have I let you down as a mother?" She was looking straight in my eyes. I couldn't lie, I never could, my eyes showed all. I looked down and nodded being honest like she asked.

"Explain how," she wanted me to tell her all the fucked up things she did. Did I have the guts to? I sighed and started with the basics.

"The drinking, the drugs, the neglect, the fighting, the moving away, but mom the list goes on and on," I crossed my legs and bit my lip. My mother tried when I was little, she really did. She would always be on time to pick me up from school and daycare. She would always braid my hair in the morning before school. She would always help with homework. She would always by fresh food every week. She would pack my lunches and put little notes in them just to make me feel special during the day. She did so much for me and now nothing.

"I'm sorry," she muttered after a few minutes and picked up her pen again. I watched her hand move across the paper so gracefully like she was her old self again. Her hand writing was always beautiful to me. I got up and sighed before I left. My mother is changing but not towards me. Our relationship will always be the same, cold and distant. I walked back upstairs to find Paul taken over my entire bed. I smiled and crawled into the small spot that was open. His heat consumed me and drifted me off to a pleasant dream.

_Paul and I were walking hand in hand down the suburbs sidewalks. It was warm but the breeze made my purple dress blow behind me. Kids were out in the street playing and laughing. I would hear them call each other cheats and liars every now and then but other then that they played nicely. Every time a car would pull into the street they would move out of the way before getting ran over. Mrs. Smith was waving at us from the front door of her house telling us to come inside. We climbed the steps and walked into the beautiful smelling house. Louise was smiling at me from the dinner table with Mr. Smith. The food was already plated with steam still rising off of the meat. My god did it smell good. Steaks, fried rice, and rolls were always my favorite. Paul pulled out my chair and kissed my cheek before getting in his own. Everyone started talking about there day and such. The family was together and I was apart of it. That's all I ever wanted._

I was woken up but an annoying alarm clock around three in the morning. I jumped up to see Paul standing up with his phone in his huge hand. He smiled sheepishly and turned his phone off.

"I have to go on patrol, I didn't mean to wake you up," he whispered quietly as he began picking up his school things.

"I'll bring them tomorrow," I said when he realized he couldn't find his book bag. I could see his glowing white teeth even in the dark. I chuckled and closed my eyes to go back to sleep. Paul came over and knelt in front of me.

"Sweet dreams angel," he whispered and kissed my forehead. I tried to memorize his voice so I could use it in my dream. I opened my eyes again when I heard a distant howl. I knew it was him, I'm not sure how but I just knew.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you so much for the reveiws :) They keep this story going.**

The next morning the house was dead silent and so was the outside. I sat up and looked around remembering sadly Paul had to leave. I sighed and hastily walked to the bathroom. My hair was sticking up in some places and my make-up faded over night. Instead of going through the half an hour make-up routine I decided just to brush my teeth and hair. I walked down to the kitchen to find a note on the table. My mother's handwriting popped out at me.

_Went to turn applications in –Mom_

I laughed that now she started caring that I knew were she was. I pulled out the jar of peanut butter from the cabinet and started scooping mouthfuls of it. It was extremely delicious to my taste buds. When I saw the clock hands tick to seven I got up and started getting dressed. I wasn't sure how I was getting to school but I had to go. I pulled on a black lace sweater and some dark washed jeans. I grabbed my bag and headed out the door when I saw Paul's truck in the driveway. He was sitting in the driver's seat beaming at me. I opened the passenger door and climbed in with my eyebrows knitted together.

"Good morning sunshine," Paul said as he handed me a McDonald's bag. I shook my head and pulled out a hashbrown. I munched on it while Paul talked about his night patrolling.

"We almost had that leech, but it was to fast," he sounded pissed but his face didn't show it. I pulled out a biscuit sandwich and kept quiet. I didn't know what to say. Good job? I don't think so, they didn't get him. I looked the window to see the school parking lot empty. I raised my eyebrows and checked the time, 6:30. My eyes widen and I turned to Paul. I glared at him while he bit his lip to keep from smiling. He woke me up extra early just to have time with me. It was sweet but I could still be sleeping right now. He leaned back and pulled out a few more sandwiches for himself. I laughed as he scuffed them down. I stole one more hashbrown before I told myself I was full. I leaned in my seat watching for any movement outside. But nothing popped out.

"I want you to come to a family dinner Friday. It will be the pack and Emily," he seemed nervous that I would say no. But what other plans did I have? I nodded and moved closer to his side. His heat radiated off of him and onto me.

"My mother and I had a nice talk last night," I mumbled into his chest. I felt him chuckled before I heard him. He shook the windows with his sound.

"I know, I heard," I sat up quickly and glared at him.

"How much did you hear?" I asked as I bit my lip. He smiled slowly and crossed his arms.

"All of it," I rolled my eyes and stuck my tongue out at him. Buses and people started pulling into the parking lot. Our little date time was over and it was now school time. I grabbed my bag and opened my door while Paul came around the truck. He draped his huge arm over him and led me into the school. We got stares but no as many as yesterday and if we did they were paying attnetion to Paul not me. I was still the invisable girl and I always will be.

"Are you ok?" Paul asked when he saw me holding my stomach. I felt like something bad was going to happen but I wasn't sure what. I nodded anyways and tried to convince him but I knew I did a horrible job. He didn't agrue just led me to my locker and waited. It took me a few trys but my lock finally came undone. I pulled out my binder and book for my Bio. class. I never really liked Bio. but I guess I didn't matter what I liked.

"I'll see you after this," Paul gave me a swift kiss before going down the hall to his class. I got alot of glares when I walked in but I tried to ignore it. My stomach was still turning with a knot in it. I laid my head down on the cool lab station and slept through first hoping it would make me feel better.


	14. Chapter 14

By the time I got to history class the pain had worsened. My stomach was getting tighter and tighter and every noise my head ached. I sat down in my seat and grabbed my stomach. Paul rubbed my back and tried to talk to me but it hurt to listen. I tuned everything out around me and just focused on what was wrong. I tried to think of the awful things that could be happening. My mom could get in a car accident. Paul could get hurt tonight patrolling. The vampire could take my mother to try and get to me. But I never once thought about myself. Paul was always by my side there was no way anything could hurt me. I heard my name and a few screams. I picked my head up and felt something sticky on the side of my face. I reached up to touch it and felt wet cold blood. Mr. Edwards was shouting in the hall but all I could hear was high pitched beeps. My vision was fading in and out but I saw Paul standing over me on his phone. His face was in agony as the bleeding quickened. Then my world went black with my last view of Paul running in my mind.

I woke up to a loud beeping noise but this time it didn't bother me. My throat felt dry and itchy from the lack of water. I heard snoring from the side of my bed but no other noise. Where was I? I sat up slowly feeling my head getting heavy. I saw Paul in a tiny chair by my side sleeping away. He didn't look comfy at all but I didn't want him to leave. I looked around the room to see if my mom was there but of course she wasn't. The hospital walls were an ugly green color with one small window with bars on it. I spotted a clock on the far left wall and read nine fifteen. It was pitch black outside so I was taking it as night. I saw a remote and called the nurse to get more meds in me. I wanted to be asleep again. I didn't want to feel this awful stabbing pain in my stomach.

"Look sleeping beauty's up," a little old lady said as she walked in. Her long white hair was braided in a ponytail and her wrinkled face was lit up with a smile. There were little creases around her beautiful green eyes. I'd bet my life she use to be stunning.

"Ma'am how long have I been out?" Was the first question I asked her as she put another IV into my hand.

"Since this morning," she replied but she didn't tell me what was wrong with me. I swallowed hard and let out a long sigh. I heard her chuckle as she wrote something down on the clipboard.

"What's wrong with me?" I finally asked before she left. She turned back around and looked down. Was it that bad?

"Miss you were just under to much stress. Your body couldn't handle it anymore and started going into a shut down mode. Thank god though it was around people and you got help quick enough," the nurse patted me on my head and exited the room. How was I under stress?


	15. Chapter 15

I was released the next day and Paul made sure I was lying in bed all day. I was restless but with his crazy stories about the pack defiantly helped. My mother didn't come check on me once and now that I think about it I didn't hear her at all. I wondered if she was alright. My started drifting off and thinking of what could be going on when Paul snapped me out of it.

"Stop that," he demanded and glared at me. I looked up and knitted my eyebrows together.

"Stop what?" I demanded back not understanding what was going on. Why did he sound so nasty?

"Thinking so much, it's why you're under stress. It's how you ended up in the hospital," he threw his hands up in frustration and put his head in his hands. I sighed and leaned into my pillow. I can't shut my mind down I never could and probably never will I told him with a stubborn face on. He will just have to get use to it or find someone else.

I heard him sigh and moved over in my bed so he could lay with me. He rested his head on my chest while I rubbed his back. After a few minutes I heard him snoring away. I couldn't help but laugh and wake him up. How could any one fall asleep that fast I would never know. He smiled and left the room to go get us some lunch. He wanted to get some meat in me but all I wanted was peanut butter. I picked up _To Kill a Mockingbird_ and flipped to the last page I left off on. Jem had to read to Mrs. DuBose which he wasn't to happy about. This chapter always made me laugh no matter the mood I was in. Jem reminded me so much of my cousin Jesse and how he does things before he thinks. He never understands what could happen after he does something wrong. After a few minutes of reading I started drifting off into a deep dreamless sleep.

"Annalisa," I heard Paul's deep voice was whispering quietly into my ear. I moved over to let him in the bed but I didn't hear my bed squeak. Did he get in or was I just imaging things?

"Annalisa you need to wake up," Paul was shaking me awake until I finally shot up and glared at him. My hair was covering half my face and my eyes were half closed, real attractive. I couldn't see Pauls face in the dark but I could feel his breath when he talked.

"I have to get you to Emilys now, I'll explain later," he said as he picked me up from my bed and ran down the steps and out the front door. He put me in his truck and floored it out of my driveway. I held onto the safety bar and closed my eyes praying he would slow down.

"Why can't you just explain it to me now?" I demanded as we swerved around a car in front of us. For once I noticed the radio and saw the lights blinking 11:30 p.m. Why was I up? Was I dreaming?

"I just can't," he practically yelled as he made a sharp turn into Emilys driveway. I screamed when Paul was on two wheels. What was wrong? I heard loud beeping noises again in my mind and I tried hard not to think about anything.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled as I hoped out of the car. I was a bit dizzy but I was never this happy to touch the ground.

"Get inside," he growled as he ran off towards the woods. Emily came out and helped me up the stairs. She made me a makeshift bed on the couch for me to pass out on. I smiled gratefully and laid down trying to push everything out of my mind. I didn't want to think about anything but sleep. All I needed was sleep. But of course I couldn't and I started wondering about everything else. What could be wrong? Why was Paul acting like that? What is my mother doing? Why are all the girls here minus Leah? Is the vampire back? The more and more I thought the more and more my head started pounding. I closed my eyes and repeated sleep over and over again not wanting to go back to the hospital. Sure enough it worked and I was asleep in no time.


	16. Chapter 16

**My story isn't going to end...happy per say. Just kept reading and you'll see how it has its pros.**

I smelt bacon sizzling in the pan the morning I woke up. Claire, a little girl that was at the bonfire, was playing barbie dolls on my stomach. I smiled and patted her head gently. She jumped from my sudden movement but then smiled.

"Hi I'm Claire," she said while getting her toys off of me. I smiled and nodded thinking she foregot me.

"I'm Annalisa," I said with standing up and stretching. Claire nodded and put her toys away in a little bookbag. She walked off towards the kitchen leaving me alone. I followed her to see only girls in the kitchen. Some I remember from the bonfire but can't remember there names. I smiled at sat down in one of the empty seats at the table. A few of the girls looked shooken up from events last night but a few others just looked at home. I stayed quiet until Emily started talking to me.

"Good morning Annalisa, would you like to be filled in too?" Emily had a smile on her face that let me know she was annoyed with a few of the girls.

"No thanks," I giggled and fidgeted with my hands. My mom kept crossing my mind. I needed to know if she was ok.

"Emily can I go home?" I was scared to see if she said no because I would still go. My mother was still my mom whether she was there for me or not. Emily bit her lip and nodded a little. I could tell she didn't want the boys to see if they were near by. I hopped up and hugged her tight. She slipped her keys in my hand and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Be safe," she said warningly and sent me on my way. I ran to the truck and started it up. The purr of the engine made me feel like I was one step closer to home. I stepped on the gas and was on the road in no time. I was alone on the road minus the squirrels that would ran arocss the street every now and then. I turned into my driveway and stopped the car. I prayed that she was here. I ran up the stairs and flew the open the door to see my mother at the stove waiting for her toast to be done. I ran to her and wrapped my arms around her tightly. It took her a moment but she wrapped her arms around me in response.

"Are you ok?" I asked as I pulled back to see if she had been hurt somehow. But I saw nothing.

"I'm fine, are you ok?" My mother felt my forehead and gave me a peice of her toast that I scruffed down. I sat at our kitchen table and strached my neck. Why didn't Paul take my mother too?

"So I got a call from a shop in Maryland last night," she was biting her lip and wondering what to say. I crossed my legs under the table and waited for her to continue.

"They offered me a job at managing a cupcake shop," she said as she looked up into my weary eyes. We were moving again, I thought as I wiped my hands on my pants.

"When do we leave?" I asked already knowing she thought about it.

"In a week or two," she replied and patted my hand.

"Think I'll fit in better down there?" I asked as I knitted my eyebrows together. My mom laughed and nodded as the rain started beating down on the roof.


	17. Chapter 17

**I this will be the last chapter, just very long. It will work out in the end you'll see. Please enjoy and review. I think my next story will be a Vampire Kisses story about Jagger and new girl I made.**

For the next few nights I heard Paul outside my window, howling and whining but ignored him. My room was getting fuller with brown boxes with labels on them. I wasn't sure how I was going to break it to him or the rest of the group. I wasn't even sure if I wanted to for that matter. I had to go to school tomorrow to get my belongs and say my goodbyes. But in all honesty who was I going to say goodbye to? I tossed and turned all night in my bed but I never got one wink of sleep. I heard my mother move downstairs every now and then to get water or to piss. When my alarm went off I was already awake and waiting. I groggily walked to the shower but didn't have energy to bath. The water just ran down my body to rinse me off. I shut off the water and put my head on the wall. I was not looking forward to today. I walked to my room and threw my hair up. I pulled on sweats and a hoodie, which hid my I-pod from me, and thinking that I just wanted to come home and crawl back into bed.

My mother was packing u p the living room when I grabbed a piece of toast and left. Paul was in his truck waiting for me, and I was waiting for this lump to go down in my throat. I climbed in quietly and said nothing. He was talking away about how it was wrong for me to have left and that they finally got the vampire. I just stared out the window and nodded every now and then. I popped the last piece of bread into my mouth as we turned into the schools parking lot. Buses were unloading and cars were being locked as I stepped out of the truck. I didn't wait for Paul I walked to the attendance office to get my last slip. I didn't know if I wanted to save it or throw it away. Paul was knitting his eyebrows together and trying to get words out but I just went to first period and sat down. I got no looks or no hellos or goodbyes, just nothing.

The stool was hard and cold on my ass but today would be the last day I would sit on it. The teacher passed out papers and I gave her my slip, she took the paper back and hugged me lightly as a goodbye. I bit my lip and pulled out my newly found i-pod and switched it on. I put my headphones in and started bobbing my head to the beat. I couldn't hear the whispers or shuffling around the room just the music. I stared out the window and watched the rain pour down. Maybe it won't be as rainy in Maryland. Maybe the weather would be normal there. I closed my eyes and started imaging what it would be like in Maryland. The grass would be lush and full. Our house would be classic and would have tons of history behind it. My mother would hire me at the cupcake shop to bake or clean so we could get a bit more money. In the school I would make friends who would be like me and knew my situation. Maryland was starting to sound better and better with each passing minute. The bell rang for second and I waved goodbye to Mrs. Lea for the last time. I almost skipped to the library thinking about how I only had a few more hours.

I searched for a book I could take with me and keep as a memory. I handed the librarian my pass for her to sign as I read the titles. Most were for school but then I saw a brand new copy of _To Kill a Mockingbird_. My heart almost stopped as I picked it up and walked to the back table. Most people who have free period just roam the halls or sit in the library. I didn't open the book I just stuck it in my hoodie pocket and rested my head on the table. This class was always boring so I either slept or did homework.

I must have off dozed off because before I knew it the bell rang it was time for history. I walked cautiously to my seat when I saw Paul already sitting. I prayed he wouldn't notice me as I slipped into my seat but of course he did. I felt him tapping on my shoulder again and again but I ignored him. I didn't know how to break this to him. Mr. Edwards passed out last weeks test and took my slip. He gave me a sad smile and left to go to his desk.

"What's that?" I heard Paul ask me when the teacher returned my slip. I passed it back so he could see hoping it would be easier if he just saw it. I heard a gasp behind me and few movements. Paul was by my side in his desk in no time what so ever.

"Why are you leaving?" His eyes were wide with pain and his face was crumpled. I gulped and sighed quietly.

"My mother got a job down in Maryland," I whispered back which seemed like the first time I've talked in days. My voice was shaken and weary sounding. I knew I had purple and black bags under my eyes so I wondered if he felt bad for keeping me up. But Paul said nothing just looked at my face as I put my headphones in and waited for the bell.

"Your just gonna leave like that?" Paul whispered a few minutes before the bell rang with tears in his eyes. My heart ached and all I wanted to do was transport out of there and curl in my bed and forget any of this ever happened.

"I don't have a choice," I said as I gathered my things and left the room before anyone else noticed the bell sounded. I went to my locker and got all my binders in my hands with my books. I tossed the binders in the trash and gave the attendance office my books. I went outside for lunch and sat in the bus stop booth. I just wanted to enjoy this last day to myself. I laid on the bench and closed my eyes.

"Your gonna leave him like that?" I heard a girl's voice by me that made me jump. Leah was glaring at me like this was my fault. I just nodded not really knowing what to say. This wasn't my choice. I wasn't attached to anyone here so it wasn't that hard for me to leave. She shook her head and walked off back into the school. When it was 4th period I went inside and went through the same routine I have been all day. No one paid attention to me when Paul wasn't by my side.

When 7th period ended I started walking home instead of dealing with Paul. I beat the buses out and cut through the woods. I heard a few branches snap behind me so I sped up. Didn't Paul mention the vampire was killed? I should be safe right? I saw a few figures out of the side of my eye. I freaked and took off running. A grey wolf jumped out in front of me and sat down. I sighed knowing it was Paul by his eyes. I didn't move I just stood there and waited for whatever he was going to do. Before I could blink the wolf was Paul in human form. We stared at each other both not moving a muscle. Until I spoke.

"Paul this isn't my fault, I have to go," I told him and tried to step around him.

"But I love you Annalisa, you're my soulmate," he whispered and grabbed my hand. I felt an electric shock travel through my palm. I closed my eyes and pretended I didn't hear him. I wriggled my hand out of his when I felt tears escaping. I took off towards my house and bolted up the stairs. The house was empty and my mother was fiddling with keys in the kitchen.

"Ready baby?" She asked with a big smile on her face. I nodded and sighed quietly. I couldn't wait to start my new life in Maryland. I jogged to the moving truck and climbed in the driver's seat. I could see Paul in the same spot I ran from but I couldn't d o anything. If he was right and we were soulmates then we would meet each other one day again. 

**Epilogue**

Ten years later and I was back in La Push for a cupcake convention. I wasn't sure if Paul would still be here but I had to try to contact him. He did say we were soulmates. Or was that just teenage hormones? My dog, Patches, was my only companion on this trip. As I turned into Emilys old driveway I wondered if she was still here. I parked my little silver 96 Taurus and took a deep breath. I prayed she was here so I could talk to the only person I never got a chance to say goodbye to. I climbed up the old steps and softly knocked on the door. I wondered if her scars ever healed up. When the door opened a girl with bottle blond curls opened the door.

"Hello," she said as she put all her weight on her one leg. I smiled and felt my palms began to sweat.

"Hi, I'm looking for Emily Uley," I whispered and cracked my neck. The girl smiled and called for Emily to come to the door. Would she remember me?

"Annalisa," Emily breathed out when she came around the girl. I smiled and gave her a huge hug. She remembered me after all these years.

"Come in come in, lunch is almost done," she led me to the kitchen just like old times and pulled me out a chair. The kitchen smelled like muffins which made my stomach rumble.

"Where have you been all these years?" Emily asked as she handed the girl and me a muffin. I nodded in thanks and started thinking of where to begin.

"Maryland," I finally said simply and picked at the chocolate chips on top. She nodded and sat across from me like she did so many years ago.

"How was it?" She asked genuinely curious and tucked her hair behind her ear. I brushed my hair back so it was out of my face and smiled.

"Fantastic, I manage a cupcake shop. My mother died a few years ago but she died like she wanted to, loved and sober. I have a lot of amazing friends there. High school ended fantastically by majoring in cooking. I can see why you love to cook and bake so much Emily," I smiled and laughed a little. I heard a truck rumble outside and Emilys eyes widen.

"There here," she said with a huge smile and ran outside. Who were they? Was it the old gang? Butterflies were caught in my stomach as I walked to the porch to see all of the boys back. I rolled up my sleeves and pulled up my hair. Maybe they would recognize me this way.

"Look whose back," Emily said as she brought me down the stairs. Most said hi not remembering me and went inside but those who did smiled and hugged me. Paul, I noticed with his big brown eyes, stayed back and blinked hard.

"Annalisa," he said like he did the first day in history class. I smiled and walked up to him slowly.

"Paul," I whispered back and waited for him to do something. I heard the front door shut and then Paul moved. He lifted me up and twirled me around.

"I thought you weren't ever coming back," he whispered into my ear as he held me tightly. I knew things would work out if we were soulmates.


End file.
